Solo
by mrgg417517
Summary: Cuando Shuji se marcha, ¿sabes quien está realmente solo? Oneshort


_**Título: **__Solo_

_**Fandom: **__Nobuta wo Produce_

_**Notas: **__Nobuta wo Produccion y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias**__: Extraño, pero sed buenos y hacer comentarios_

* * *

**Solo**

Kusano solo dejó de saludar cuando el camión de la mudanza se perdió de vista. Y entonces vi una expresión que jamás creí posible en su sonriente rostro. Sus labios eran una mueca de sonrisa mientras que sus ojos miraban al vacío totalmente idos. Poco a poco esa sonrisa desapareció, y una lágrima abandono la cuenca de su ojo derecho, cayendo al abismo.

En apenas unos minutos había pasado de ser el siempre vivaz Kusano a una máscara de persona. Y el dolor que sentí cuando Shuji nos dijo que se marchaba volvió a mi pecho. Se han marchado, los dos se han marchado. Kusano se marchaba tras Shuji dejándome atrás, junto con la carcasa vacía que es ahora su cuerpo.

Primero conocí a Shuji, e inmediatamente Kusano apareció. Para mí eran inseparables, indivisibles, un solo ser. No me los imagino separados. No deseo ser quien los separe.

_- Ve con él_

No me escucha. Su espíritu debe de estar todavía tras Shuji. Si se queda aquí ninguno será feliz.

_- Kusano_

...

_- ¡Kusano!_

...

_- ¡Akira!_

Su mirada se vuelve hacia mí, aún vacía.

_- AKIRA. ¡Ve con él! Shuji y Akira, los dos siempre han sido uno._

Por fin un brillo de entendimiento ilumina sus ojos. Tan solo dura un segundo. Luego solo tristeza. Algo o alguien ata su cuerpo a este lugar, impidiendo que siga su camino. Yo.

- _Estaré bien. Puede que llore los tres primeros días, pero les enseñare que, luego, yo voy ha hacerlo bien el resto._

Esperanza, un destello de esperanza y luego... Kusano esta pensando. Por alguna razón se ve extremadamente concentrado, serio, meditabundo. Por suerte para mí solo dura un minuto. No creo que pudiera enfrentarme a él siendo serio. Esa es prerrogativa de Shuji.

_- Me gustas_

Me descoloca totalmente. Este sí es el Kusano que conozco y quiero.

_- Tú también me gustas_

Sonríe y Kon-kon sale para reír con él. Kon-kon lo besa para luego depositar otro beso en mi mejilla.

_- Me gustas de gustar. Me gustas más que yo te gusto._

De nuevo me sorprende. ¿Le gusto? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabe Shuji? Las preguntas se agolpan sin que ninguna se atreva a salir, por miedo a perderlo. ¿Lo quiero? "Me gustas más que yo te gusto" ha dicho. ¿Cuánto lo quiero? ¿Podría tener una relación con él? ¿Una relación más allá de la amistad? Pero ¿y si falla? ¿Y si no resulta? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Perderé su amistad? Esta amistad que es mi vida.

Me esta observando con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre y soy incapaz de responder nada. Tengo miedo, demasiado miedo. No quiero estar sola. No tras conocerlos... a ambos.

_- Eres la persona que más me gusta... junto con Shuji. Kusano y Shuji son para mí las personas más importantes. Son para mí una única persona. Mis amigos._

Y sonríe más abiertamente, más feliz. No hay pena. No hay reclamaciones. Porque él sabe, ambos sabemos, que es verdad. Jamás podré elegir a uno solo, porque ambos son uno. Jamás dejaremos de ser amigos porque ellos son uno y no pueden elegirme sobre el otro.

Se inclina y me besa. Kusano me besa como antes lo hizo Kon-kon. Es un beso de amigo. El beso que Shuji no me dio, porque es prerrogativa de Kusano.

- _¡Bye!-_ grita mientras recoge la maleta y sale corriendo - _¡Te llamo!_

Sus palabras se pierden en la distancia mientras mi mano se mueve despidiéndolo. Pero ahora estoy bien. Ahora todo va ha estar bien. Porque ellos van ha estar juntos, como debe ser.

Akira corre. No sabe muy bien hacia donde, solo que debe darse prisa. Shuji se ha marchado y él debe alcanzarlo. Es confuso, extraño e irracional. Pero se siente bien.

Cuando vio alejarse el camión se sintió solo. Ya había estado antes solo, de hecho había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo. Pero no se había sentido solo. Puede parecer ridículo, pero nunca tuvo la sensación de estar solo, de soledad. Y ahora lo sabía. No era solo el sentirse abandonado, ese sentimiento sí le era conocido. Era más. Era el desamparo y la tristeza que nunca antes había sentido. La separación lo había dejado solo.

A pesar de tener a Nobuta junto a él, a pesar de querer estar junto a ella, a pesar de amarla. Se sentía solo.

Cuando Shuji les dijo que se marchaba se sintió traicionado, engañado, enfadado. Al final lo acepto. No era cosa suya, era por su familia. Los teléfonos existen para eso. Para personas que no están cerca. Se llamarían, se escribirían, estarían en contacto.

Pero entonces se marcho, y la realidad física lo había sumido en la soledad.

Por eso, cuando Nobuta le dijo que podía irse, que podía ir tras Shuji, no había existido ninguna duda de que lo haría. Eso era lo que debía hacer. No sabía porqué, pero debía estar con Shuji. Como decía Nobuta, Shuji y él eran una sola persona, y él acababa de comprobar que no podía vivir sin su otra mitad.

Pero había cosas que debía decir. Se consideraba una persona sincera, simple y directa, por lo que guardar sus propias palabras le costaba mucho. Y había trabajado duro para no decir aquello que quería decir, lo que deseaba decir. Sabía desde hace mucho que quería a Nobuta, que la quería de forma distinta a como se quiere a un amigo; que la amaba. Se lo había dicho a Shuji. También sabía que no era igual por la otra parte. Así que había callado, para no perder la amistad que los unía. Ahora sabía que esa amistad nunca desaparecería, porque siempre supo que no había lugar para nada más entre ellos dos. Como nunca hubo esperanza, tampoco podía haber pérdida. Antes de marcharse debía decirlo. Lo dijo. La respuesta fue la que esperaba.

Al principio temió que eligiera a Shuji, dejándolo aparte. Ahora sabía que eso nunca sería posible. Aunque fuera Shuji quien estuviera frente a ella y él quien se marchara, ella nunca podría elegir entre ellos. Ambos eran iguales para ella, de distinta forma, seguro, pero iguales.

Así que ahora corría tras Shuji. Porque sabía que Shuji necesitaba estar con Akira tanto como Akira necesitaba estar con Shuji. Nobuta era más fuerte. Ahora ya no los necesitaba, no tanto como ellos se necesitaban entre sí. Al principio fue Shuji y al final, debía ser Shuji quien siempre lo necesitó.

No le iba a gustar. Tal vez incluso se enfadaría, un poco si había suerte. Pero ya nunca más lo ignoraría, nunca más se pondría su sonrisa artificial frente a él, ya nunca más huiría. Porque, después de esto, Shuji no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo: Shuji y Akira jamás se separarían.

Y Kon-kon.

Mariko no entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había perdonado a Shuji cuando creyó que estaba enamorado de Nobuto. ¡Pero quien iba tras él era Kusano!!

Todos sospechaban que había algo entre ellos, entre Shuji, Nobuto y Kusano, pero era tan difícil de imaginar, casi imposible de concebir, que nadie lo había creído posible. Pero allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación: había algo entre ellos que no podía comprender.

Shuji la había engañado, a ella y a todos, pero no lo odiaba por ello. No se puede odiar a Shuji. Cuando todos lo descubrieron, ella sufrió mucho pero no fue hasta que él se lo dijo que terminó de aceptarlo. Y luego estaba Nobuto. Creyó que había algo entre esos dos. Shuji siempre la protegía, cuidaba de ella. Y sintió celos, pero lo entendió. Nobuto era una persona muy necesitada de afecto, sensible, frágil. Ella podía parecerlo, pero era fuerte; y lo perdonó. Así, cuando supo que Shuji se marchaba, pensó que Nobuto no podría afrontarlo e intentaría seguirlo.

Pero era Kusano quien ahora abandonaba a Nobuto. Kusano el payaso, el idiota, el loco.

Nobuto debía de estar muriendo: abandonada por los dos. Abandonada por Shuji. Por eso la sorprendió cuando sonreía mientras decía adiós a Kusano. Tenía una expresión serena pero feliz, y sus labios dibujaban una sutil y dulce sonrisa.

No. ¡Nunca entendería esta extraña relación!

_- Nobuto, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué Kusano se marcha así?_

_- Va tras Shuji_ – fue su escueta respuesta

_- ¿No estás triste?_

_- Si. Pero así es como debe ser._

_- No comprendo. ¿Acaso no son tus amigos? ¿Cómo puede estar bien que te dejen sola?_

_- Porque son mis amigos que esta bien. Porque son ellos que deben estar juntos.-_ me mira, con su feliz rostro – _Me siento extraña, distinta. Creo que es el sentimiento de madurez. Como cuando un hijo se independiza de sus queridos padres_.- mira hacia donde se marcharon; hacia la carretera que sale de la ciudad, hacia la ciudad – _El hijo deja la casa familiar para vivir solo, pero sabe que siempre puede volver, que siempre tendrá su casa, mientras sus padres permanezcan juntos._

Extraño, muy extraño. Ahora comprendía mejor algunas cosas pero... Un escalofrío subió por su espalda cuando imagino a Shuji y a Kusano como un matrimonio. No era una imagen desagradable del todo, y desde luego que era muy divertida, pero totalmente imposible. Esos dos eran como agua y aceite.

_-Aun no comprendo como no lloras. Incluso yo me sentiré sola._

_-¡Oh! Eso..._ - y entonces la sonrisa, antes sutil y dulce, se amplio un poco- _Estaba a punto de hacerlo, de llorar. Entonces pensé en Shuji, en su cara cuando vea llegar a Kusano..._

Si. Nobuto tiene razón. Como vas ha llorar si piensas en eso. ¡Como me gustaría estar allí! Y creo que a Nobuto también. Tan solo para ver la cara de Shuji. ¡Oh, si! Es imposible llorar con eso en el pensamiento.

Y dos lindas chicas se quedaron allí, solas, frente a frente, sonriendo.


End file.
